


What Could've Been

by xInterstellerx



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (Netflix), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xInterstellerx/pseuds/xInterstellerx
Summary: Dear my good memory,It was fun while it lasted. We had feelings for each other. Genuine feelings. Not only did we have feelings, but we also understood each other, laughed with each other, desired each other day and night. But of course, everything has to come to an end. And if you truly love someone, you let them go... sometimes to be with another woman that can make him happier than you ever could. Because you love him. I wish you well, my dear memory.Your own,Rowena
Relationships: Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist & Lisa, Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist/Lisa, Dracula/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Vlad Dracula Tepes/Original Female Characters
Kudos: 10





	What Could've Been

**Author's Note:**

> It's important to note that this story takes place before Dracula met Lisa, but she will come up later in the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

There was another attack in Wallachia. It was another case of rich merchantmen offending a man one should never offend. Count Dracula was his name. The Count was a temperamental man by nature, at least that was what the other villagers said - that was what she heard from them at least.

Rowena never engaged in their gossip. For one, they never cared to gossip with her. She was an outcast, as it was rumored she practiced witchcraft, had “unconventional” beliefs, and never liked following the church’s orders. Hence why she moved into an abandoned cottage in the woods and turned it into her peaceful sanctuary. In her newfound home in the woods, she would avoid the smell of her burning flesh, the horrid and cruel shouts from ignorant villagers, and a spiteful bishop damning her to hell like what once was done to her predecessors.

However, she couldn’t help intervening in a conversation between two old ladies observing cabbage in the market.

“Those poor merchantmen shouldn’t have died like that,” the first lady in the yellow shawl cried woefully.

“Oh, Diana, they shouldn’t have died at all! They were providing for their families! That fiendish bastard shouldn’t have harmed them. After all, they were good church-going men!” She responded to the second lady with a similar blue shawl.

"Good church-going men are usually the ones with the most to hide and have the most repenting to do," thought Rowena with an outward sneer. "But they never do it... only condemn the innocents or those who disagree with them."

Diana nodded fervently, “You’re right, Natasha. But that Dracula is a work of Satan! He’d go after any man of light, that bastard.”

She couldn't handle the temptation anymore. “I’m sorry, but didn’t those men try to commit fraud, steal, and also try to set fire to some of Dracula’s property?” Rowena interjected, her left eyebrow raised suspiciously.

“Look here, young lady! You shouldn’t interrupt elders during a conversation. That’s highly unbecoming of you!”

Natasha huffed in agreement with Diana, “that’s right. Also, how dare you side with that monster-“

"He is not a monster. He is very much like you and me! Don't believe it? Well, wouldn't you be angry if strangers destroyed your belongings, wished you for dead, and only sought out to harm you? Those are human emotions. I beg of you to understand where he is coming from and to understand why those merchants are wrong."

Diana and Natasha huffed in unison.

"Love, mercy, and grace are also human emotions, young lady. That beast only feels anger and resentment. Once we see he is not a work of the Devil himself, we will agree with you," Natasha countered menacingly.

Rowena glared at the two. “He was rightfully angry with them," she took a deep breath to calm herself. "Nevertheless, I think it's best if we end this conversation here. I apologize for interrupting you two ladies. That was unbecoming of me."

She left the two women, still unable to fathom how they were so ignorant of how those merchants lusted for power and destruction. They went after the most powerful man in Wallachia! How could they not be power-hungry? Even so, Rowe worried for her village. Yes, she didn’t reside there or was entirely welcome there, but she didn’t want any of those poor ignorant minions of the church to be harmed. That, and the witch didn’t live too far from them - his army could end her too. Rowe did have magic at her sleeve, but she has never been up against a vampire. Especially one as powerful as Dracula, the Prince of Darkness himself. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once she had arrived home, Rowe tossed off her grey flats toward the shoe cupboard and draped her long gray cloak against the dining chairs. Her long brown hair once tied in a relaxing braid was now loose against her back and breasts covered beneath a long black dress that went to her ankles. She’d undress further, but she had to make dinner and do housework. If any piece of clothing had to get dirty, it would be the clothes she was currently wearing, not spotless loungewear.

It took approximately three and a half hours and counting to finish up, but it was worth it. Rowe smiled in the comfort of relaxing a bit more until the next Saturday when she’d have to do it all again. That, and her cabbage rolls were freshly made and on the table ready to be devoured - they were one of her favorite dishes to prepare and savor.

Rowe smoothed out her dress and rolled up her sleeves. She didn’t care too much about cleanliness at this point, but she still believed in being somewhat presentable. Cabbage rolls were also not too easy to eat by nature as they were always quite messy. However, she wasn't blessed with peaceful silence the rest of the night due to the new smell of fire seeping through her household.

“Hold on... something can’t be burning! I was so careful...” Rowena jolted up from her seat, scanning her kitchen just as she thought! Nothing was on fire.

Wait.

The village that was attacked a few nights ago burnt to ashes. Rowe suspected her village was on Dracula's hit list, but she didn't suspect tonight would be the night.

Ignoring her dinner, Rowe bolted outside to get a good look at the village. Yep, it was burning. That meant someone from her village must have insulted him somehow. Rowe could only understand and justify his actions if she knew why or what caused him to do it, but then again, it was incredibly unlikely that she would get the chance to understand him that deeply.

Wait.

The fire appeared to have only reached the market from where the villagers settled their homes, which meant Dracula and his army were still near the area.

In a panic, Rowe began to run back to her cottage for safety but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a man armed with a dagger outside her door.

As if he sensed her startled stare, he turned to her. “I’m guessing you live here?” The man called out.

“Yes, I do. Why are you here?” Rowe replied with forced confidence. “And what’s with the weapon?”

“Well, I have to be careful. You are a witch and a suspect for the village fire. Do you have anything to say about that?” The man swaggered closer to her, now within enough distance for her to see the details of his face. It was thin like the rest of his body. His deathly pale cheeks were sunken in, making his piercing blue eyes even more unsettling, and his thin lips a bit too frightening. His dry, dirty blond hair was messy as if he hadn’t bathed in a while - he looked almost like a walking corpse.

“No, I don’t," Rowe answered. "I was home during the fire, but I got out because I smelled burning while I was eating my dinner. Now I’m back.”

“That so? My dear, I’m afraid you’ll have to come with me.” He stepped closer to her, holding he dagger to her throat, clearly impatient and anxious to get on with her inevitable execution. However, she wasn't willing to die just yet... especially by his disgustingly bony hand.

“And I’m afraid you’ll have to step back. Don’t threaten me unless you wish for death yourself,” Sneered Rowe through her teeth. She raised her right hand slightly above her shoulder, ready to stun him in defense.

The man shook his head with a condescending chuckle. “Your defiance is proof enough that you are the culprit. You should be grateful I’m at least allowing you to come with me alive.”

Before she had the chance to respond, he punched her square beneath her ribs, knocking her to the ground, causing her shortness in breath. She glanced up at him furiously and opened her mouth to prepare a chant, but he kicked her once again in her already aching ribs, leaving her unable to defend herself. He continued abusing her until she was close to unconsciousness but suddenly stopped. Rowe felt his presence leave her so quickly; she was scared that he sped towards his possible backup. Although her fear quenched when he heard the man grunt and gasp as if he too were being attacked.

Rowe mustered off enough strength to gaze curiously towards her assailant’s painful grunts and was stunned to see him, that man she heard so much about, the man who claimed to hate and detest humanity, defend her. He was protecting her. Him. Count Vlad Dracula Țepeș. How... why?

She slowly sat up, bringing herself up to a hunched standing position, not tearing her eyes away from her unexpected hero. "Th-Thank you, sir..."

He stood unmoving as if he hadn't heard her.

"Sir? Um," Rowe tucked a section of her now dirt infested locks behind her ear, slowly limping towards him. She had to get a closer look at him before he left her... or killed her. "I'm sure you heard me, but I-I must repeat it... Thank you..." The woman raised a trembling hand, reaching to touch his long, elegant, black as night cape.

A pointy ear twitched before he shifted his head ever so slightly in her direction, stepping forward to keep his cape from her desperate reach. "I heard you the first time," responded the man gruffly. A deep sigh soon escaped his lips as he began to walk further away from her, "Forget about this night. Women like yourself get attacked frequently, so don't think of it as a rare or special occurrence. Just stay within the safety of your cottage walls... the world isn't kind to those who don't follow the words of Abraham."

After that, he left. No goodbye, your welcome, asking if she was alright, or anything. Just... disappearing into the night where the lonesome knight believes he belongs.

Rowena sucked in a woeful sigh and began trudging back towards her warm abode. She only stared at the night-shaded grass beneath her and one singular strand of midnight black hair lying between individual grass blades. 

Wait...

She reached a gentle hand towards the strand and gingerly held it between her thumb and index finger, examining it with a growing hopeful smile.

Perhaps Rowe would see him again, apologize on the human's behalf, thank him properly, and... understand him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but I guarantee that the chapters to come will be slightly more lengthy. I hope you enjoyed it so far! I'm excited to continue this. 
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr as ytgalactic! I also post my fanfics there.
> 
> Thank you for giving this a read!


End file.
